


Heart Shaped Box

by theneoqueen



Series: Becoming the Bride of Frankenstein [3]
Category: I Frankenstein (2014)
Genre: Belated Valentine's Day, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Overbearing Co-Worker, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneoqueen/pseuds/theneoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam took both of Terra’s hands and laced her fingers with his. “I know I missed the mortal holiday of Valentine’s Day but I promise you that I will remember from here on now.” Adam gave a little sigh, “I must admit I did not pick out the gift, Lenore did; but to be fair she didn't give me a choice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shaped Box

_February 14 th_

Adam sat on the couch, engrossed in the new Star Trek movie, and only looked up when he heard the front door open and close. He smiled as he watched Terra walk in but it slowly disappeared as he watched her look around the living room. She spotted him on the couch and gave a little grin.

“Hello,” Adam began, “looking for something?”

Terra ran a hand through her hair and a light blush covered her cheeks, “Um, no.” she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Adam paused the movie and sat up straight, “Terra?”

She shook her head and gave him a big smile, “What are we watching?” she walked over and gave him a quick kiss and settled beside him.

Adam wrapped an arm around her as she cuddled into his side. He knew something was amiss but figured Terra would tell him when she was ready.

 

_February 15 th_

Adam had woken up later than usual and was in a mad dash to get ready. He and a gargoyle team were planning an ambush attack on a demon hideout. He threw open the closet door, grabbed some jeans, a shirt, and his jacket and shucked them on. To avoid injury, he sat on the bed as he put on his socks and boots.

“Adam?” Terra’s asked sleepily. She moved so that her body was behind his. “What are you doing?”

Adam turned his head to look at her, “I forgot I had something important to do.”

He saw Terra’s eyes light up, “Oh?”

Adam’s eyes narrowed. _She was happy he was going to fight?_ “Some of The Order and myself are going to infiltrate a demon hideout.”

He watched her whole face fall a bit. _What in the world?_ She quickly gave him a reassuring smile and brought herself up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She gave him a kiss on the back of his neck and then his shoulder. He placed his hand over hers and brought it to his lips. They stayed like that for a minute before Adam stood up and faced her. He leaned down, as Terra leaned up, to give her a kiss.

“Come home to me.” She whispered against his lips.

“Always.” He whispered back.

 

_February 16 th_

Adam returned home from the battle early the next morning. He opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. A sweet aroma engulfed him and his stomached rumbled. _Pancakes_. He quickly made his way to the kitchen where he found Terra frying and plating the fluffy cakes.

She looked up, “Adam!” She dropped the spatula and ran to him. He opened his arms and caught her and kissed her. “Did everything go alright?” she asked, breathless.

Adam nodded and took her hand and walked over to the counter. He let go to prepare her a plate, as well as one for himself. He began wolfing down his breakfast.

“Adam, do you have anything planned for us? For tonight?” Terra asked as she picked at her food.

Adam shook his head and got up to grab a glass of milk. He washed the pancakes down and looked at her, “No, why?”

He watched Terra’s face flash with hurt and she stood up from her chair. “I was just curious. I got a call from my associate at the university who needs assistance for an experiment.” She began walking towards their bedroom, “I wanted to make sure I wasn’t ruining any plans by going to help.”

Adam stood in the kitchen while Terra got ready. She emerged from their bedroom dressed, hair done, he also noted she put on some make up. “Who is the associate?” he asked, his voice dark and gruff.

Terra put on her jacket and grabbed her purse and swung it over her shoulder, “Dr. Caldwell. It’s Phillip, you’ve met him.” She walked up to him and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips. “I will see you later.”

Adam watched her go and he felt a darkness in his gut. He didn’t want Terra around this Phillip. Especially since she looked so pretty and it seems he had done something wrong. He cleaned up the kitchen and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. He needed to clear his head, or get some advice.

He made his way to the church that was The Gargoyle Order’s headquarters. He entered the exquisitely decorated building and began climbing the stairs. He made it to Lenore’s chamber and stepped inside.

“Hello, Adam.” Lenore said. Her back was turned and she was reading a giant book. “I assume your Valentine’s Day went well.”

Adam stopped in mid step. “My what?”

He heard Lenore huff and she turned to face him. “Adam, please don’t play coy. It is bad enough you and that girl are living in sin, I will not have you lying to me in a church!” She scolded.

Adam held up his hands in surrender, “I swear I have no idea what you are speaking of.”

Lenore looked him over; from his confused expression to the slight tremble of his hands, down the rest of his body. “Oh, my. You really don’t know what Valentine’s Day is?”

Now it was Adam’s turn to huff in annoyance. “No, I don’t. Look, I’m not in the mood. Terra is upset with me for some reason and she went to work with,” he paused, “ _Phillip_.”

Lenore tried to hide the little grin that was fighting to break out. She noted the way Adam said the other man’s name as if it were poison. “You said Terra is upset?” She began walking towards him.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “Yes, the past few days she has been acting weird and today it seemed I did something wrong. She asked if I had anything planned and when I said no, she went off with…that guy.”

Lenore gave him a gentle smile and let out a little chuckle, “Oh, dear sweet Adam. You missed Valentine’s Day.”

“What?”

Lenore shrugged, “A silly mortal holiday that celebrates love; whether romantic, passionate, or platonic. Many women want their significant others to take time out to celebrate their love.” She nodded towards him. “Apparently, you did not get the memo.”

Adam began to feel worried. “What is the repercussions of forgetting Valentine’s Day?”

The Gargoyle Queen cocked her head, “From what I have witnessed, usually the women just make a little fuss, perhaps cry but the men usually make it up. However, some women-very fickle women-go out and find other men.”

A dark, possessive pit began to fester in Adam’s stomach. _Phillip._ “What must I do to make it up to her?”

Lenore looked up at Adam, her eyes were soft, caring, “Adam, Terra isn’t one to do such a terrible thing. Just make it up to her. Give her a gift, some candy.” She paused, thinking. “Oh!” She gave Adam a huge smile, “Come with me!”

She turned on her heel and briskly walked out of the chamber, Adam following her. They made their way, passing the corridors, other chambers and eventually made their way to the opening of the secret vault. Lenore opened it and they trotted down the rickety steps. Lenore went and opened a small chest while Adam took all of items in. He spotted the Holy Grail, a piece of muslin cloth (Jesus’ death shroud?), random jewels. He turned when he heard Lenore’s little “A-ha!”

She carried over a necklace; from a dainty silver chain hung an emerald stone carved in the shape of a heart. She held it up to the light and they both marveled at its sparkle. She motioned for him to follow her back up the stairs. “This will be the perfect gift for Terra. Hopefully it will be enough for damage control.” She turned her head slightly to give Adam a side glance, “I’m sure Phillip wouldn’t have given her something so gorgeous.”

She laughed out loud when she heard Adam’s grunt of annoyance at the mention of the other man’s name. “I’m sorry, Adam, but seeing you jealous is somewhat of a new thing.”

Adam stopped his pace, “I am not _jealous_.” He insisted.

Lenore halted as well and turned to look at him, “Umm, yes you are.” She laughed to herself and began walking towards her chamber, “It is perfectly normal to feel jealously, Adam. You’re in love and you wish to keep her to yourself.”

Adam’s mouth fell open a bit in shock, “H-how…”

She waved her hand, “You don’t think I am unable to figure things out? Adam, I am centuries old. Much to everyone’s disbelief I have been in love and know how it feels…what it looks like.” She smiled to herself, then catching herself, blinked and shook her head. She opened a drawer and pulled out a heart shaped box and placed the necklace inside. “Here,” she thrust the little box towards Adam, he took it. “I hope Terra enjoys it.”

Adam clutched the little box in his hand then stuffed it in his jacket pocket, “Likewise.”

He turned and left Lenore in her chamber and all but ran down the steps. He pushed open the large double doors and made his way outside. He put his jacket hood over his head and placed his hands in his pockets. He felt the little box and began walking home. He just hoped Terra liked her gift.

Adam made his way to his and Terra’s apartment complex and started up the stairs. He was about to turn the corner down the hall to their apartment when he heard Phillip’s voice.

“Son of a bitch.” Adam said to himself. He stopped and leaned his back against the wall, listening.

“Seriously, Terra, you deserve better. He didn’t do shit for you on Valentine’s Day and didn’t even care to remember.”

He heard Terra sigh in annoyance, “This isn’t about Adam, this is about you lying to me and claiming you needed assistance with an experiment and then ambushing me with a dinner date.”

Adam’s heart began to pound in his chest. The darkness in his stomach began spreading and he found himself clenching his fists.

“Hell yes, it is about Adam. You deserve someone who isn’t a scarred piece of shit.”

Adam heard someone being smacked, hoping it was Terra slapping Phillip. His suspicion was confirmed when he heard Phillip grunt in pain and then he heard Terra scream.  He pushed off the wall and started towards Terra. What he witnessed was Phillip pinning Terra to the wall, one hand wrapped painfully in her hair, one knee was pressed too close between her thighs. Adam took two large strides and clasped Phillip on the shoulder. He pulled the man off Terra and threw him into the wall. He turned to look at Terra, “Are you okay?”

Terra nodded, there were unshed tears in her eyes. She reached her hands up and cupped his face, “Adam.”

Adam help up one finger and turned towards Phillip, who was moaning in pain on the floor. Adam crouched down and looked at the man, “This is your warning, Phillip. Do not go near Terra, do not speak to her, and God help you if you touch her…” Adam straightened up to his full height, looked over at Terra, then looked down at him, “I would usually take matters into my own hands but since I am attempting to be a better man, I will just ensure you that the police will be involved.” He turned and took Terra’s hand in his and led her into their home. Adam let her go in front of him when they made it inside and he shut the door behind him.

He looked out the peephole and watched as Phillip got up slowly then stumbled down the hallway. He turned and looked at Terra standing there. She looked frazzled. He walked over to her and grasped her waist and hoisted her on top of the counter. He stood between her legs and cupped her face in his hands.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his thumb rubbing over the soft skin of her cheek.

Terra’s own hands ran through Adam’s hair and she leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back and sighed, “Yes, I just never…I never…” A few tears fell from Terra’s eyes and Adam’s thumbs wiped them away.

Adam kissed her forehead and remembered the necklace in his pocket. “I have something for you.” He mumbled against her skin. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the little box, he handed it to her.

Terra gave him a curious glance and opened the box. She gasped when she saw the emerald necklace nestled inside. “Oh, Adam,” she sighed as she traced the heart shaped stone. She met his eyes and gave him a smile.

Adam took both of Terra’s hands and laced her fingers with his. “I know I missed the mortal holiday of Valentine’s Day but I promise you that I will remember from here on now.” Adam gave a little sigh, “I must admit I did not pick out the gift, Lenore did; but to be fair she didn’t give me a choice.”

Terra gave a little laugh and brought their joined hands up to her mouth and she placed a kissed on his hand. “If you were able to give me a gift. What would it have been?”

Adam looked at Terra, confusion obvious in his features. Terra gave another little laugh, “How about what I would give you? I-“she was cut off by Adam’s lips gently pressing against hers.

“You don’t need to get me any gifts, Terra.” Adam said, “You’ve already given me so much.”

“Like what?”

He looked at her and gave a shy smile, “Love, a home, companionship…a soul.” He closed his eyes, trying to think of what he wanted to say. He opened them and they met Terra’s. “It isn’t much but what I would give you is my heart, but you already had that so what kind of a gift would that be?”

Terra removed her hands from Adam’s and cupped the back of his head, “I know I acted out because of Valentine’s Day but thinking about it now, I shouldn’t have. You didn’t have to get me anything, Adam. You are my gift.” Her lips met his with force and Adam’s arms wrapped around her.

Terra wrapped her legs around Adam’s hips and pulled their bodies closer together. Adam tore his lips from Terra’s and began peppering kisses along her jawline and down her neck. He focused his lips against the spot where Terra’s neck and collarbone met. He gently bit the sensitive skin and then kissed the sting away.  

“Adam.” Terra sighed as she tilted her head back. She pushed Adam’s jacket off his shoulders and pulled at the cotton t shirt. Adam moved himself away from her neck and let her pull off his shirt. Once Adam was shirtless, Terra kissed his clavicle and traced her tongue along the stitches on his chest.

“Have I told you how sexy I find your stiches?”

Adam moaned and played with the hem of Terra’s shirt, “No.”

She looked up at him and gave him a sly smile, “Well, I do. They make me.” She paused, took a breath, “wet.” She admitted in a small voice.

Adam let out a low growl and brought his hands to the collar of Terra’s shirt. He looked at her and she gave a little nod. He pulled and tore the fabric in half and threw the remains across the room. His hands went to her jeans, he quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them off. He shucked his own jeans so they were both in their underwear. He scooted her closer to him and picked her up off the counter. Terra smiled and laughed as he carried her to their bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and then slowly came over her.

He watched her unhook the back of her bra and pull the lacey fabric away from her body. He traced a line from her collar bone, down the valley between her breasts, her stomach until his finger met the fabric band of her panties. He moved his head down and caught a pink nipple between his lips and flicked his tongue along the erect bud. He moaned around her nipple as he felt Terra massage his scalp as he began to suckle.

Adam moved his hands down Terra’s body and caught the band of her panties and pulled them down her legs. After the underwear was discarded, he placed on hand between her thighs and ran his thumb along the lips of her pussy. He heard Terra’s moan and felt her hips arch up. He ran his thumb along her vulva a few times before pulling his hand back and letting go of her nipple. He got off the bed and pulled his boxers down.

Terra gave a little mewl of pleasure as she watched Adam saunter towards her. He was so magnificent, his scars creating a map, one she wanted to trace with her hand, mouth, and tongue. His muscular physique was pleasing to her eyes and he erection jutted from the small patch of pubic hair. He was perfect.

He placed himself over her, his chest to her breast, their hips aligning. Terra felt his cock against the inside of her thigh. Her hands traveled over his shoulders, down his chest, tracing the scars and stiches. She ran her small hands down his stomach, over the ripple of his abdominal muscles, and lower still. Terra placed a small kiss on his shoulder as she wrapped her hand around his cock. Stroking slowly, she brought her hand up and down the engorged shaft and circled her thumb along the swollen head.

Adam buried his face in her throat and moaned at Terra’s movements. He laid little kisses along her neck, collarbone and then her pert breasts. He sucked her nipple back into his mouth. Every time Terra would run her thumb along the tip of his cock, he nipped gently at the pink bud with his teeth.

His hand also went back between Terra’s sweet thighs. He parted the plump folds of her pussy and flicked his fingers over her clit. The action caused Terra to squeeze Adam’s dick while he moaned against her flesh. He thrust two fingers into her depths and hooked them slightly so that he was hitting her g-spot. Adam began moving his fingers in and out of Terra’s pussy in time with her strokes on his cock. He let go of her nipple and placed his lips on hers for a second before going back to her breast.

Terra gave Adam’s cock another squeeze as he rigorously rubbed his thumb along her clit. He was thick and she felt him throb in her hand. Terra felt drops of pre-cum against her hand and she began to stroke faster. Her movements were halted when Adam’s own hand covered her own.

“Adam?” Terra asked, breathless.

“I want to come inside you.” He growled against her skin. He let go of her nipple again and removed his fingers from her damp flesh. He brought his wet fingers to his lips and licked her juices off the digits. He gave her a wolf’s smile and kissed her hard.

Terra wrapped her legs tightly around Adam and moaned against his lips when she felt the tip of his penis against her opening. She ran her hands gently along the large span of his back, feeling the raised skin of his scars.

Adam placed his hands on either side of Terra’s head. She ran her hands from his back to his shoulders then up and down his muscled arms. She grasped his bicep and raised her hips, enticing him. Adam moved his hips so that the head of his cock fit snugly between the lips of her pussy. He moaned just as Terra sighed and arched her hips, wanting more.

“Please, Adam.” Terra begged, “I want you so bad.” She felt herself become more wet and her clit began throbbing, even more so. She wiggled her hips a bit and arched them even higher. She gasped as Adam pushed himself deeper into her body. Her nails dug into the skin of Adam’s biceps as he stretched her sensitive tissues.

“Breath, Terra.” Adam instructed. He watched her, making sure he wasn’t causing her any discomfort. He moved his body lower and Terra wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her neck as he thrust slowly into her tight channel.

Terra gave a little groan of pain but kissed Adam’s shoulder in encouragement. She felt him tense up a bit and then felt him thrust deeply inside her. She let out a cry of pleasure-pain and her nails raked down his back, leaving marks. Adam let out a deep growl and stilled his movements.

Both lovers relished in the feeling of being joined for the first time. Terra’s pussy clenched around Adam’s thick cock, a movement that caused him to groan and close his eyes. She felt amazing; tight, wet and wonderful. He couldn’t go to heaven but who needed it when he had Terra’s snug little body, all warm and inviting. Terra’s hip arched higher, bringing Adam deeper inside her body. Her pussy felt overly full and stretched, and for a moment it was uncomfortable but then Terra began to love the feeling. She sighed as she felt Adam’s dick throb inside her.  

“Terra?” Adam asked as he looked down at her. Her hair was spread across the pillow, her eyes were shining with pleasure, her lips curved in a smile. She looked like an angel.

“Mhm?” she asked. She ran her hands along the marks that she left and brought them up to cup his face. She ran her fingers over the scars on his face and she brought her lips to his in a light kiss.

“Are you okay?” he asked against her sweet lips.

She smiled against his mouth and cupped his nape and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together as Adam pulled his hips back and then pushed forward slowly. He set up an easy rhythm, one that Terra was able to follow. Their hips moved against one another, each movement bringing them closer to ecstasy.

Terra’s hips raised up and her clit brushed against Adam’s pelvic bone. She let out a little cry against Adam’s lips and he took note. One of his hands went between their bodies and he began stroking her clit in time with his thrusts.

They went slow, at first, both new to love making but soon it wasn’t enough. As Adam rubbed against Terra’s clit, his movements became more frantic, alternating between deep and shallow thrusts. With every deep thrust, Terra’s tight muscles clenched against his cock, causing tendrils of pleasure to take over Adam’s body.

He broke the kiss with Terra and looked between their bodies. He watched his cock move in and out of her, watched her tight pussy clench him, saw her juices coating his erection. He moaned and dropped his head between her breasts and he began fucking her harder and faster.

“A-adam.” Terra moaned as she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders. Her nails bit into his skin as he rubbed her clit harder. “So close.”

Adam made a sound between a grunt and a growl and began moving his hips even faster. The harsh movements caused the bed to hit up against the wall. Adam was scared he was hurting her but her cries of pleasure assured him the opposite. Adam starting rubbing Terra’s clit more vigorously as he thrusts became harder, deeper. He felt her pussy begin to clench around his cock.

“Adam!” Terra screamed as she came around his dick. He felt a rush of wetness around his erection, her pussy began contracting around him and he felt himself beginning to go over the same peak. He thrust harder, riding out Terra’s orgasm while triggering his own. Her sweet cunt milked his cock as he spilled inside her. He kept moving, slow, sweet shallow thrust that only prolonged their pleasure. His hips slowly began to stop as he let himself collapse onto of Terra’s body.

Terra ran her fingers through Adam’s hair. She felt her heat beating rapidly, knowing he could hear it from where his head was resting on her chest. She moved her hips, experimenting, and sighed when she felt little aftershocks of her orgasms. She clenched her muscles around his cock, which was still buried inside her.

Adam let out a little groan and looked up at her. She gave him a satisfied smile, “Are you okay?” he asked her.

Terra nodded, “Oh yes. This was the best night of my life.” She paused, “Thus far.”

Adam let out a laugh and gently removed himself from Terra’s sweet body. He laid next to her and Terra cuddled up next to him. Adam wrapped his strong arms around her body and kissed her forehead. “Happy Belated Valentine’s Day, Terra.”

“Happy Belated Valentine’s Day, Adam.”

 


End file.
